Sensible & Daring: A New Enemy
by Dragonmyth
Summary: Revenge is sought out causing a new enemy to form. (Not a RWDM love fling)


"This is bullshit and you know it!" Harry raged.

"Look, Potter. Give it a rest. You've had the glory through all of Hogwarts and I can't blame you for missing it, but it's gone. The whole theory that you were the only one to bring him down is gone. You were the-boy-who-lived, but now that he's gone and you weren't the one to bring him in, you're not getting the glory. I know you got used to it but you need to move on," Nanoa stated.

Kris rolled her eyes and let the squabbling drown out of her head.

"How long do you think this one's going to go on for?" Ron whispered.

"Let's see, considering that the last time they were in the same room was our wedding and more than half the people forgot that we had gotten married two hours before," Kris answered.

"Did you want me to shut them up?" Draco offered.

"Please."

"I mean its not like you're going to hide in the washroom because Harry throws you out the window again," Ron added.

"I'll just try a different approach, but promise me one thing, never let them be in the same room again." Both Kris and Ron nodded. "Hey Nanoa!"

"What?" She shot around only to have Draco kiss her.

Ron counted down from three to zero with his fingers and soon the couple was making out happily. Draco lifted Nanoa out of the room and into their bedroom. Harry was both angry and surprised from Draco's actions as he went to bang his fist on the door.

"We're not done!" Harry bellowed, but he received no answer. "And I want my wand back!"

Draco opened the door, his shirt was already off and Nanoa had already messed up his hair and he clapped the wand into Harry's hand. Nanoa was already pulling him back and he kicked the door shut.

"I think Draco's got a new record," Ron admitted.

"You think this is funny?" Harry asked.

"You got to lighten up," Ron informed.

"Hey, I'll be back in a bit, I need to pick something from the corner store." Kris kissed his cheek and got into elevator once it arrived.

"Damn, how do you live with this? You've got Malfoy in the next room doing it with the most annoying bitch I've ever met," Harry spat.

"Harry, you've been locked up for way too long. In case you haven't noticed, Draco's not the same jerk he was when you met him last and Nanoa's great, as long as you don't act like a jerk around her," Ron responded.

"Me being the jerk? She's been able to manipulate you. I mean you didn't even make me your best man!"

"We grew apart and no one expected that to be my choice. Draco even tried to talk me into having you as my best man."

"That was the one time you should have listened to him. Next you're going to tell me that you're happy with your marriage."

"I am."

"With a girl like that? You could have had Granger and —" Harry was cut off by Ron's fist smashing into his face hard enough to knock him backwards a few feet. "What the fuck, man?"

"Never compare the two and say Granger is better."

"What? She's not Hermione to you anymore, you always called your closest friends by their first name and now she's only got a last name? You know how she looks at you, she's still in love with you."

"Then give her my bloody hell. If you can't accept what I've done with my life, then we're no longer friends."

"So you're going to choose them over me?"

"They don't have a problem with my girl."

"I'm just saying that you can do better."

"There's no one better than her. Anyone that can say there is no one I can get along with." The elevator dinged. "I think its time you left."

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Kris asked, stepping out of the elevator.

"Just saying goodbye to an old friend," Ron stated as Harry got into the elevator.

"Finally the trash took itself out," Nanoa notified, coming out of her room with ruffled hair and Draco's arms still around her.

"You guys looked like you had fun," Kris realized.

"Oh yeah." Nanoa looked up and Draco kissed her.

"Ron? You okay?" Kris questioned.

"Yeah." He surprised with his own answer. "I'm actually fine."

"What do you mean he doesn't want to choose me over Grint?" Hermione asked angrily once Harry returned home to their mansion.

"He says he's in love with her," Harry answered, putting his cloak away before joining her on the couch. "And he still thinks of you as a slut."

"Why would he say that?"

"Well considering the short skirts you wear..." Harry's mind drifted into a fantasy "... and you don't mind showing off —"

"Oh Harry! Get a grip; we'll go to your bedroom right this. I just mean that everyone knew that Ron was supposed to be mine. That's why Grint hated me. It started out as our love-hate relationship and then he was mine in sixth year. What happened?"

"Well, he still saw you as a bookworm and I didn't so I think he was a bit thrown off when he found us together in the bedroom. But if you want someone to blame, I found out that the only reason they met was because of Dragonmyth. If you take her out, Grint'll be completely miserable."

"And that way you'd be happy... but why stop there? We never liked Malfoy and there's a better way of making Grint miserable."

"As long as it means I get to destroy Dragonmyth I'm happy."

"You can make her your slave for all I care." Hermione noticed Harry's mind drift away again. "Get you're head out of the bedroom. The way I see it, if we can get this to work, then you won't only have yourself a slave, but Ron will be mine, Grint will be miserable beyond belief, Malfoy will be equally as miserable, and you can have your fame back. Not to mention that even if we let Ron and Dragonmyth go, Malfoy and Grint would never speak to them again."

"This sound's good."

"The only question is, how far are you willing to go?"

"As long as we're not caught, I'd be willing to do almost anything."

"Would you make a pact with your enemy?"

"How does getting along with Malfoy make her suffer?"

"I mean Voldemort you idiot. He and every single Death Eater in Azkaban would pay a fortune to get revenge on her. All we'd have to do is get them out of Azkaban and make a deal so that they don't turn on us. No one would suspect you; everyone thinks you're a coward for hiding since you left Hogwarts.

"Then we can chose which side we want to win. I'm sure Voldemort would want someone equally as powerful to take over for him and that would make you the ultimate Dark Lord. And if it doesn't work out, you can take glory for sending him back to Azkaban. Although, I think you'd make a better Dark Lord."

"It sounds genius, but I still don't see how you're going to turn Dragonmyth and Grint against each other."

"By the time we figure out how to get Voldemort and his Death Eaters out of Azkaban, I will have a new batch of Polyjuice Potion brewed."

"It's brilliant. You just came up with this right now?"


End file.
